


Brown Rats and Cam

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PARODY OF GREEN EGGS AND HAM<br/>LOUIS AND LESTAT STYLE</p><p>Poor Cam will Louis eat him ;(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Rats and Cam

I am Louis!

I am Stat! Stat I am!

That Stat I am  
That Stat I am  
I do not like  
That Stat I am!

Do you like Brown rats and Cam ?

I do NOT like them Stat I am!  
I do not like brown rats and Cam .

Would you eat them  
In Cafe du Monde?

I would not like them  
In Cafe du Monde.  
I would not like them  
Anywhere!  
I do not like brown rats and Cam .  
I do NOT like them Stat I am!

Would you like them  
In a pond?  
Would you like them  
With Juan?

I do not like them  
In a pond.  
I do not like them  
With Juan.  
I would not like them  
In Cafe du Monde.  
I would not like them Anywhere!  
I do not like brown rats and Cam .  
I do NOT like them Stat I am!

Would you eat them on a bus?  
Would you eat them with no fuss?

Not on a bus!  
But with fuss!  
Not in a pond,  
Not with Juan!  
I would not like them  
In Cafe du Monde.  
I would not like them  
Anywhere!  
I do not like brown rats and Cam .  
I do NOT like them Stat I am!

Would you, could you in a Jag?  
If you eat them I won't nag!  
Eat them, eat them  
Here they are!

I would not could not in a Jag.  
Go ahead and nag, nag, nag!  
Not on a bus!  
But with fuss!  
Not in a pond,  
Not with Juan!  
I would not like them  
In Cafe du Monde.  
I would not like them Anywhere!  
I do not like brown rats and Cam.  
I do NOT like them Stat I am!

You may like the blood you see,  
Would you try it here with me?

I would not could not in a Jag.  
No blood you nag, nag, nag. 

 

Say, Louis, in the dark?  
Or here with a lark.  
Would you could you in a park?

I would not could not with a lark  
Not in the park, not in the dark.  
I would not could not in a Jag.  
Go ahead and nag, nag, nag!  
Not on a bus! But with fuss!  
Not in a pond, Not with Juan!  
I would not like them  
In Cafe du Monde.  
I would not like them In Cafe du Monde.  
I would not like them Anywhere!  
I do not like brown rats and Cam .  
I do NOT like them Stat I am!

You do not like them.  
That's okay.  
Have them! Have them!  
And you shall okay?

STAT! If you will leave me alone,  
I shall try them. Now at home.

Hey!  
I like brown rats and Cam !  
I do! I like them, Stat I am!  
I would eat them with a lark  
And in the park,  
also in the dark.  
I would and could in a Jag.  
Thank you. You, nag, nag, nag.  
I will eat them on a bus!  
Not with alot of fuss!  
I will eat them in a pond,  
I will eat them with Juan!  
I would love them  
In Cafe du Monde.  
I would love them  
Anywhere!  
I do so like brown rats and Cam.

Thank you!  
Thank you!  
Stat I am!

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTERS BELONG TO A. Rice  
> Parody of Dr. Suess.  
> No money is made on this work.
> 
> 11-16-15 931pm


End file.
